1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hot-mix asphalt compositions and more particularly to hot-mix asphalt, hot-mix, cold-lay asphalt, rubberized hot mix asphalt or hot mix asphalt containing added latex, containing additive compositions which substantially eliminate odor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The need for odor reduction in hot-mix asphalt compositions is well known but no general solution to the problem is commercially available.
Our copending patent application Ser. No. 07/771,566, filed Oct. 7, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,002, discloses the use of compositions described herein as antistripping compositions and mentions reduction of odor.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, by providing an improved liquid asphalt composition containing an additive which consists essentially of a citrus terpene (4-isopropyl 1-methylcyclohexene) D-limonene mixed with a vegetable oil such as cottonseed oil, soya oil, rapeseed (canola) oil, peanut oil, corn oil, sunflower oil, palm oil, coconut oil, and palm kernel oil. etc. and a silicone oil dispersant and hot-mix asphalt, hot-mix, cold-lay asphalt, rubberized hot mix asphalt or hot mix asphalt containing added latex produces from the liquid asphalt containing the additive. The composition is substantially free of asphalt odors as determined by smell and as confirmed by chromatographic studies.